


Satisfaction

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mink!Reader, Reader is a snow leopard mink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: God, the way she said his name. Was she intentionally trying to shatter his resolve? Or was it just the cocktail of the pheromones and the warmth of the room and the pink flush of her skin beneath silken fur that made him want her so badly?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Satisfaction

It wasn’t until midday that Law noticed one among the crew was missing. He frowned to himself, trying to recall if [Name] had been at breakfast, but he realised he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her the entire day.

Bepo sidled up to him after lunch, wringing his furry white paws.

“Captain, [Name] didn’t want me to say anything, but I’m worried about her.”

Law’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong? Is she sick? Why didn’t she come to me?”

The bear hesitated. “Ah, not sick, exactly…”

Law’s frown deepened. “Then what…?”

“She’s… in heat, Captain.”

Law blinked. The words had been so completely unexpected that for a moment, he was thrown off guard. “What—? Wait, is this a mink thing?”

Bepo nodded sadly. “It doesn’t happen very often, maybe once or twice a year, but going through it alone is…” He shuddered. “She’s hurting bad.”

Law was still struggling to get his head around the idea. Even though he’d lived in close quarters with the polar bear mink for years, there was still so much to learn about the species. [Name] was a recent addition to his crew, a snow leopard mink rescued from an auction house, and only the second mink he’d met to date, so he was far from an expert on their anatomy.

“But you…? I’ve never seen— You’ve never…”

Bepo understood without Law having to finish his sentence. “I’m a bear, I only rut once a year, and even then, you’d be hard pressed to tell.” He smiled sheepishly. “There aren’t exactly many good candidates for me on a ship of mostly men. But [Name]… Cat minks go into heat more frequently than others. And being around all these male pheromones, her instincts are probably going crazy.”

Law rubbed his temple. “What can we do about it? Can’t you… help her?”

Bepo blushed so furiously it even showed through his fur. “I, uh… offered… But she doesn’t want my help. She doesn’t want anyone else to know. I only found out because, well… I can smell her.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

Bepo shrugged. “You’re a doctor, maybe you can give her something for the fever at the very least?”

Law nodded, still trying to process the new information. He tried hard not to imagine what [Name] would be like in heat, her face flushed pink, her chest heaving, her… No. He couldn’t think of his crew mate that way, not when she was hurting. Bepo had said she didn’t want help and Law would not take advantage of her like that.

After a moment’s thought, he went to his office to dig out a cooling pack and some acetaminophen and went to stand outside [Name]’s door. He rapped lightly on it.

“[Name]-ya?” he called softly.

There was a long pause, then a small voice said: “Come in.”

Law was not prepared for the wall of hot, humid air that hit him as he entered the room. He almost took a step back it was so stifling. He could smell sweat, and a sickly sweet, heady scent that made his head spin. He shut the door quietly behind him and approached the pile of blankets on the bed.

[Name] peeked out at him and he caught only a glimpse of her wide pupils and tear stained cheeks before she buried her face in her hands. Her fluffy, rounded ears sat flat against her head and her tail curled sadly around her hunched form.

“I told Bepo I didn’t want any help.”

“He was worried. I’m worried.”

“I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

He placed a hand across her forehead. She was burning up. He tried to ignore the way she leaned into his touch, keening quietly. “You’re hurting,” he said. “I brought you some things that might help the fever, but… I don’t know what more I can do.”

She shook her head so his hand fell away, but he didn’t miss the whimper that escaped her at the loss of contact. “That’s more than enough. Thank you.”

“Bepo said he… offered to help? Is that… is that something you need? I’m sure anyone on the crew would be happy to…” But she shook her head furiously at his words.

“No. No, I don’t want them to see me like this. It’s… embarrassing…”

Law frowned. “There’s nothing embarrassing about biology, [Name]-ya.”

She snorted. “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to go through this uncontrollable horniness every few months.”

“How long do they typically last?”

She shuddered. “I once had one last a full week,” she said quietly. She shook her head, as if trying to dispel the memory. “But usually only a few days.”

Law was stunned. “…I had no idea. I wish there was something more I could do to help.”

She smiled ruefully and Law could not help but notice her canines looked considerably longer and sharper than usual. He wasn’t sure if it was the stifling heat of the room, or the way she unconsciously ran her wet tongue over her teeth that had his pulse rushing in his ears.

She cocked her head. “Your heart is beating awfully fast, Captain…” she said softly.

Law swallowed thickly. This heat, this dizzying sweetness was going to make him do something he was going to regret. He stood hastily from the bed. “I should leave you to it. Call me if you need anything.” He left the cooling pack and medicine on the bed side table and had barely taken two steps towards the door when she called him back.

“Law…”

God, the way she said his name. Was she intentionally trying to shatter his resolve? Or was it just the cocktail of the pheromones and the warmth of the room and the pink flush of her skin beneath silken fur that made him want her so badly? He hadn’t heard her rise from the bed, but suddenly she was behind him, her front pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his middle. Her long tail curled over his hip to brush the sliver of skin between his shirt and jeans. He shivered even though she was like a furnace at his back.

“Don’t go.”

Her hands crawled their way up his shirt and he felt the sting of her elongated nails against his skin. Her mouth was warm and wet at the back of his neck. Her tongue was rough but strangely pleasant. Absently, he wondered what that tongue would feel like elsewhere…

“[Name]-ya…” he said in warning. To his ears though, it sounded as if he was pleading.

“If you’re worried I’m not in my right mind, don’t be. I’m perfectly in control of my actions, otherwise I would have jumped Bepo when I had the chance.” She nuzzled her nose into his neck, a deep purr rising in her throat. “You just smell _so good_.”

“Do you want my help?” Though his skin crawled with want, he would no nothing until he heard it from her lips.

“ _Please, Captain~ I need you._ ”

It was all he needed to cast aside his remaining inhibitions. He turned in her arms and she gasped at the sudden proximity of his face to hers. He took the opportunity to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His hands skimmed down her sides, her thin tank top clinging to her sweat-damp skin, and grasped her tightly beneath her thighs as he lifted her into his arms.

She clung to him, arms tight around his neck and her hips rocking desperately against his. He groaned into her mouth as she did so, his body responding more strongly than it ever had, and he felt rather than heard her purring when the bulge in his jeans ground into her core.

Law wasted no time laying her back on the bed amongst the twisted sheets. He broke away from the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and discard it in some dark corner of the room, before diving back in to leave a trail of wet kisses along her exposed collar bone.

She arched into him, her short, sharp breaths and gasps only fuelling him onward. His fingers brushed the stiff peaks of her nipple through her shirt and the high, needy moan she let out made his cock twitch impatiently. He urged it to wait just a little longer. He wanted this to last.

Deft fingers inched below the waistband of her shorts and swiped over her dripping core. He swore under his breath.

“Oh, [Name]-ya, your _soaking_. You should have come to me sooner.”

She only whimpered in response, bucking her hips into his hand. He thought it best not to tease her too long. He dragged her sodden shorts and underwear down her legs and they quickly joined his shirt on the floor. There was no resistance when he slid his first finger into her waiting heat and he soon added a second, curling them in a come-hither motion that had her writhing against the sheets. He barely had to brush her clit with his thumb before she was falling apart beneath him, her pussy gripping his fingers tightly as waves of pleasure wracked her thighs.

Her spasms had barely subsided when she began tugging at his belt, her hands shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm. Law helped her along and his jeans had barely reached his ankles when she was pulling him down into another searing kiss. He didn’t even have time to think, but he pulled himself away just long enough to ask:

“Are you sure about this, [Name]-ya?”

“I’ve never been more sure. Please, fuck me _. Now._ ”

He didn’t need telling twice. It took all his resolve not to plunge into her all at once, though he need not have worried. She was so warm and welcoming for him, he couldn’t help but swear under his breath at the feel of her encompassing him so completely. Her hips jerked beneath his but he pressed them to the mattress to keep her still, a muscles in his jaw working furiously as he fought the urge to come then and there. He had never felt anything like it before.

“Law~”

Her voice was fucked out and desperate, and though he felt like he would explode any second, he couldn’t leave her high and dry when she’d been hurting so long. He began to move, slowly at first, but quickly picking up pace. Her cries and moans echoed in the humid room and Law spared a thought for his crewmates, who must all know what they were doing by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was [Name]—warm and wet and pliant beneath him.

Her fur was like velvet under his wandering fingers. He dragged them through the black and grey rosettes that blossomed on her thighs, and up her sides, taking her shirt with them to reveal the white fur of her stomach and breasts, the barely-visible pink of her nipples. He dropped his head to one of them and sucked and she encourage him with an arch of her back and a mewl of pleasure. Her fingers wound there way into his hair and he felt this scrape of her nails—claws?—on his scalp, and made a shudder shoot down his spine and straight to his cock.

So much for wanting to make this last.

Then he felt her coming again, her walls gripping him tightly, and he knew he was done for. The tugging at his hair became a sting as her whole body tensed and suddenly he was releasing inside her, so sudden and intense, it left him dazed for a moment.

Before he could pull out, [Name] seized his shoulders and flipped him easily onto his back, looking down at him with a smug grin that brough to mind a cat that had just won a play fight. Still buried deep inside her, his cock twitched back to life at the sight of her straddling him, her fur damp with sweat and her luminous eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness. She stretched, cat-like, and tugged her shirt over her head, finally revealing all of her to him. If he hadn’t already been trying to catch his breath from their last round, it would have been gone in an instant.

She rode him, a languorous pace that drove him nearly to insanity. She chased her own pleasure, her eyes closed and head falling back, her mouth hanging open just enough to reveal her pointed canines. Law was enraptured. Perhaps it was the after-effects of his recent orgasm, but in that moment she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His own pleasure was negligible, an afterthought. His brain was consumed only by the need to see her fall apart again, for her needs to be sated by his hands and his body.

One of his hands left its place on her silky thigh and smoothed over the skin of her stomach down to where their bodies joined. He pressed a thumb to her clit, matching her pace with slow circles around the sensitive bud. A loud mewl let him know he’d struck gold, and her hips picked up their pace against his. He wasn’t sure if he had another climax in him so soon but then she was coming around him and it was all so much, he couldn’t hold back. His orgasm dragged on so long it almost began to hurt and when, finally, the waves subsided, she collapsed onto his chest, her body heaving with his as they panted for breath.

It was a long time before either of them moved. Then [Name] let out a wide yawn. “Wow,” she said simply.

Law chuckled. “Satisfied?” he asked.

“For now,” she said with a smile. Then she yawned widely again and rolled to the side, curling up in the crook of his arm and promptly falling asleep. Law thought it best that he followed her example.

He had a feeling he’d need all the sleep he could get over the coming days.


End file.
